In The End
by ladyj0490
Summary: Bella is a vampire who cant seem to leave the side of a young human boy.Will he still want her around after he learns her secret? or better yet turn his back on the ones he loves just to keep her close?can Bella get Edward to love her in the end? fluff
1. Chapter 1

A/N sorry for any mistakes I may have this story is not beta'd!

Bpov

I was alone this is how it always was for me. This existence was nothing I wanted anymore. I loved my family but, there was this gaping hole inside of me. There was something missing but I was so unsure on what that could be. I left my home a year ago and I finally returned.

I felt at peace. There was this calming feeling that came over me when I saw the dreary town of forks. I knew all too well that Alice would see me coming. I have been able to hide myself from her visions but I finally decided to let her see me. I was home and happy about it. I wondered if my father would be happy to see me because when I left I didn't leave on good terms with anyone. I never really felt like I belonged with them. Maybe that had a lot to do with Rose and her incessant need to make life miserable for me for all eternity. I decided to walk around for a bit before I went back home.

It was getting late and I knew everyone was expecting me but I needed time to mentally prepare myself for my, lack of a better term family reunion. I was walking lost in my own thoughts when the sweetest smell hit my me. "Certainly that can't be a human"? I was almost at a loss for words. I had to know where that scent was coming from. That was when I saw him. The most gorgeous boy I have ever laid eyes on. He was leaving a night club and in his arms he held a guitar. I had to approach him. There was something pulling me to him that was unmistakable. He seemed to notice me staring at him and he smiled at me. Never in my 200 years of existing had I ever felt this way before. He started to approach me when someone grabbed his attention. He didn't seem too pleased about it but, he turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. I felt a longing for this boy that I had never felt before.

That was when I knew what had been missing in my life all these years. I finally knew what had to have and it was him. I had to get to know him. There was one problem. He was human and I had almost no self control when it came to human blood.

A/N Please tell me If you think I should continue this or not. Reviews are appreciated thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Hey guys… this will be a longer chapter. I promise that they will be longer from now on out. I have to warn you once again that this is not beta'd. Please excuse any errors that may occur. We get to hear from Edward this time around.**

Epov

Summer was winding down and I had to start school soon. I loved forks. The only thing that bugged me was the sun. There was always over cast and the girls here all seemed the same to me. I decided to go out tonight with my best friend Jacob. Me and him have known each other almost our entire lives and I couldn't see myself without him around.

I looked over at him sitting on the couch with a far away look in his eyes and I knew he was having another one of his episodes. "Hey Jake are you alright?" I waited for him to respond but still there was nothing. I wasn't even sure if he heard me. He finally looked up and smiled at me. "yeah Eddie Im good" I glared at him. He knew I hated that nick name but, I also knew that was a way to try and distract me. "what's going on with you?" I asked, still worried about how odd hes been acting lately.

"I don't know… Its like Im not myself or something.. I don't feel the same and it's kinda scary. Have you noticed how everyone around here has been acting weird?" I thought about it for a second before I spoke again. "Yeah actually I have. Did you try and talk to your dad about it?" he shook his head.

"Yeah I have. He just keeps saying that Ill understand soon." I couldn't help but laugh at how cryptic Billy was being. "Dude lets go out and have some fun." I wouldn't stress about it too much. I was trying to get Jake in a better mood but in reality I was worried about him. Everyone on the reservation was being weird. Especially Sam and I had a feeling that whatever was going on wasn't good.

Two hours later were out having a good time. Jake seemed to have forgotten about what was going on for at least a little while and I was glad I was able to help him relax I looked up and saw Jessica walking toward us. She's liked me for a while now but, I wasn't really into her in that way but she didn't seem to get a clue so I just gave up trying to ward off her advances. "Hey guys!" she said when she approached us. "I had no idea you two would be here." I knew then that Jake invited her. I didn't understand his need to try and hook me up with every girl that seemed the least bit interested in me. I glared at him and he looked away. "Hi Edward how are you"? she had this stupid look on her face and I assumed this was her way of flirting with me.

"Hey Jessica how are you?" I was so angry that he would even invite her. I knew he had to be because there was no way in the world that this girl just happened to show up everywhere I've been for the past week and a half. She didn't answer she just looked at me with a sad expression on her face. "You don't look too happy to see me Eddie. Jacob said you were dying to see me so…. She trailed off and I looked behind me to see Jake trying to get her to shut up. He quickly got up and tried to make a bee line for the door. I grabbed him and made him sit back down. I turned to Jessica and asked her to excuse us in the nicest way possible. As soon as she left I tore into Jake. "Really? you know I don't like her why would you do that?" he had an indifferent look on his face and this was something I had never seen before. He finally spoke after several moments. "I was just trying to do you a favor. It had been forever since you've been laid. You really need to get over Angela. Its been almost 2 ye…

I cut him off. "Listen Jake I know you're trying to help and that's fine but, shes not someone I want to talk about with you or anyone else okay?" he put his hands up in defense mode. He didn't get a chance to say anything else before I got up and made my way to the door. I didn't get very far before I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Paul staring back at me. "Eddie! Whats up? He had his guitar in his hand and I knew he had just come back from doing a show. "Hold my guitar for me will ya"? I didn't have time to protest before he shoved it in my hands and looked over at Jake. His entire demeanor changed when he started to speak to him. Jake, I need to talk to you.

I stood there with a worried expression in my face. Jake looked at me as if I would know what was going on but, I was just as lost as he was. Jake got up without a second thought and I followed them both out the club we were in. Paul turned to me and began to say something when his eyes fell on something. I turned to see what he was looking at when I saw her. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was looking right at me. I smiled at her. suddenly didn't feel the same anymore I didn't have time to process what was going on before my legs started to carry me toward her. Paul grabbed by the arm and pulled me in the opposite direction. "Come on Edward we have to go." He seemed almost panicked in a way. Jake was following close behind and finally spoke since seeing Paul. "Did you guys see that chick? She was weird looking wasn't she?"

For some reason I felt an anger build inside me that Ive never felt before but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

By the time we made it back home, Sam was sitting and waiting for us. I could tell we were in trouble. "Don't ever let me hear about you two being in a bar you two are underage." Jake started to plead his case.

"Awww Sam its not like we were drinking plus they didn't even ask for ID." Then out of nowhere Jake started laughing. "Edward we forgot about Jessica." I couldn't help but laugh too. I didn't care about her. I knew once I saw her again she would be all over me like she always was. I couldn't get that girl I saw out of my head. She was so beautiful it was almost inhuman but, I doubted I would ever see her again.

Bpov

I followed him. I followed him all the way to the border of La Push. If I could've I would've followed him home. I couldn't go any farther and it pained me. I wanted to go see my family but, instead I sat in the Forrest to think. He was with the wolves. I had so many questions. Did he live with them? He couldn't be apart of their pack. I had thought I lost my mind. Why am I obsessing over this kid? I didn't have time to register all this before I heard rustling in the trees. I got up and was ready to attack when I saw Alice standing there smiling at me. "Bella" I could see the emotion in her eyes. She missed me and if she could've Im sure she would've cried. "I just had to see if my vision was true. I almost couldn't believe it." I went and wrapped my arms around her. "Yes its true sister, I'm home. I'm sorry I took so long."

**AN/ what do you guys think? Be honest. **


End file.
